


Prize

by Pararai



Category: Paradox Live (Albums)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pararai/pseuds/Pararai
Summary: BAE won the Paradox live but it seems 10 billion yens is not the only prize Allen will receive tonight.
Relationships: Sugasano Allen/Yatonokami Kanata
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Prize

“And the winner of the Paradox Live Hip Hop Battle is...”

It was finally time, Allen took a deep breath. He was holding Hajun's and Anne's hands, the three of them clenched their hands together.

“...BAE !”

Sound of applause and cheers soared through the air. Allen couldn't believe what he just heard. He was motionless and in shock until a crying Anne got him back on earth when he threw his arms around his neck.

“We won Allen !”

“We won..?”

“Yes !”

He looked over to Hajun, he was smiling at him, one of his rare genuine smile. They won. His dream came true, they would get the opportunity to battle Buraikan and become legends.  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around both Hajun and Anne, the two were shocked for a few seconds as Allen wasn't the cuddly type.  
The three of them hugged each other, savoring the moment.

“Congratulation kids”

Allen turned toward the voice, it was Iori, leader of the Akanyatsura, the group that was competing against them during the final. Behind him a crying Reo was being comforted by the rest of the team. Allen noticed that Iori had a hand raised toward him, he quickly took it and thanked the team leader.

After a long speech thanking all the fans for the support, they all went backstage. The first thing Allen noticed was Kanata at the back of the room leaning against the wall and smiling(or was it a smirk ?) at him before leaving through the back door.

“Allen, Hajun, let's go celebrate somewhere !” Anne spoke with enthusiasm.

“Just wait a second Anne, I want to check something first.”

“Huh ?!”

“Just let him go Anne, we have all night” Hajun was always there to settle things between them.

Anne pouted but didn't insist further. “Hurry up”

“I'll be right back !” Allen said while rushing toward the back door.

After his first encounter with Kanata and despise the fact that BAE beat cozmez during their battle, him and Kanata had gotten quite close during the rest of the competition. It started with Kanata being a smart-ass to him backstage to which Anne once joked about how it was probably his way of flirting, he still remember how red and furious Kanata had gotten at the comment. However thanks to that his conversation with the twin began to be more casual, they both had similar taste in hip hop and they both loved making music, Allen could go full hip hop otaku mode when they talked together. The red hair didn't want their newfound relationship to disappear now that they had no excuse to see each other anymore so he decided to follow him. He was pretty sure that Kanata smile had been an invitation to follow him anyway.

“Looking for me ?”

Allen turned around and saw Kanata in the building's shadow. The twin started to walk toward him.

“So you really won.”

“I still can't quite believe it, but yes it seems so.”

Kanata chuckled “You kept saying how you were going to win but now that you have you can't believe it ?”

The red hair blushed and adverted is eyes “Shut up...”

Cozmez won their second battle against The cat whiskers but lost against AkanYatsura, Kanata seemed especially mad to lost against Iori's team but the twin wouldn't explain to him why.

One of the main reason Kanata wanted to win was to make money for a better living, especially for his younger brother, and while he may have lost the 10 billion yens prize(Allen would gladly share a part of that winning money with the twins because who need THAT much money in the first place ? But he knew Kanata would hate him just for proposing so he didn't say anything) but thanks to the Paradox Live Battle popularity cozmez got acknowledge by a well known record label. Their hip hop was what kept them fed most of their live and Allen had no doubt that now that they were under a proper record label the two of them would go far in the industry and they will finally be able to get that house they always dreamed about.  
Thanks to that Kanata wasn't that mad about not winning and wasn't looking at Allen with eyes full of anger and frustration but instead looked at him with a... playful gleam in his eyes ? Allen was suddenly anxious about what was going to happen next.

“Since you won I guess I should give you a prize.”

Allen blinked at that. A prize ?

“H-huh ?”

“Close your eyes”

The red hair was very confused and the anxious feeling got worse but he obeyed.  
He could feel Kanata come closer to him and his heart started to beat faster in anticipation.

He felt Kanata stopping right in front him.

“Tch, why are you so damn tall ?”

Allen would argue that his height was barely above average and that the twin was just small but he didn't want to die 10 minutes after winning Paradox live so he kept his mouth shut.

The red hair almost opened his eyes by reflex when he felt Kanata's hands on each sides of his face. The twin pulled his face toward his and soon enough he could feel soft lips on his own.  
Allen was pretty sure he felt his heart skip a beat.  
Before he could react, Kanata pulled back and looked into his now open eyes.

“Congratulation Allen.”

Allen was taken aback by the name, after he finally stopped calling him red hair he started calling him by his MC name Suzaku, and while Allen loved his MC name, probably more than his real name even, he liked the way his real name sounded when it came out of Kanata's mouth.

Allen was flabbergasted and had no idea how to react, too much had happened tonight.  
He was definitely attracted to the mischievous but pretty twin, his love and talent for hip hop just made him even more attractive, and while Anne and Hajun kept joking about how the two of them were always flirting backstage he never saw this coming. Maybe people were right, he really was dense.

He felt Kanata putting something in his pocket and then the twin was leaving with a smirk on his lips.

“See you.”

When Allen's brain started functioning again he quickly grabbed whatever Kanata left in his pocket. It was a note with his number attached.

“Use some of that money you just won to take me out somewhere fancy.

PS: Also reserve an hotel room ;)”

Allen flushed badly at that last sentence. That cheeky brat would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing I haven't written a fanfic in 10 years(I was 13 and it was really bad). This is just how much I am starving for KanAllen content, they stole my heart when I listened to the desire drama cd. Please don't let this shitty fanfiction be the only KanAllen content out there omg. Also I don't know if it showed but my native language isn't English, so sorry if I made dumb mistakes.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
